Rejection, Hurt, and Love
by CJrocs
Summary: Maybe men just aren't supposed to understand women,she could've accepted. He just wanted to be able to say that's my wife, Catrina Valentine-Shapiro. He tried to make it seem like it didn't bother him. But it did. It always did and it always will. Part 1.
1. Marry Me?

**A/N: My first Victorious fic. Oh and peoples. I do not have a favorite ship in Victorious so if you want me to do a certain ship(in a different story), I will.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Dan. Therefore, I do not own Victorious, iCarly, Drake and Josh, Zoey 101, Kenan and Kel, All That, The Amanda show, a cat, and many more.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In the middle of the famous comedy/talk show host, Robbie Shapiro's back yard.**

"Will you marry me?" Robbie got down on one knee and held the huge diamond up. It was surrounded by ruby's to match her hair.

"Oh, Robbie! I would, but I just got a big part in a movie! They are filming in New York and I don't think that I can be a bridezilla and film a movie at the same time." She pouted and poked her lips out. Excuses, excuses, excuses! Robbie thought to himself. No matter what I try to do with her or for her, there is always an excuse. Robbie tried to brush it off and make it seem like it didn't get to him. But it did. So did every other time she rejected him because something or someone came up that was better than him.

"It's okay. I understand." Cat smiled and pecked him in the lips. She gathered her red hair into a ponytail and let it out again.

"Let's have dinner." She suggested. Knowing that this would be better than nothing, Robbie reluctantly agreed.

"Y-yeah. Sure. Dinner." Cat brought a hand up to his face and moved it so she was looking into his eyes. She furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head to the side.

"You know that I love you, right?" She questioned sounding unsure.

"Yes, and I love you too." Robbie said smiling. Cat hugged him and her phone started ringing.

"I'm sorry, it's Tori. Can I take the call?" Robbie wanted to say no but nodded his head anyway.

"Hi, Tori!" Cat answered wrapping the arm that wasn't holding the phone around Robbie's waist. Robbie wrapped his arm around Cat's shoulders and kissed her temple. They started walking aimlessly. Robbie really did love his girlfriend but he doesn't understand her. Maybe men just aren't supposed to understand women, I mean she could've accepted. They didn't have to get married right away. He just wanted to be able to say 'that's my beautiful wife, Catrina Valentine-Shapiro.' He wanted to be able to smile and nod when people ask '_The_ Catrina/Cat. The famous actress and singer?' He was snapped out of his thoughts by a familiar voice.

"Robbie?" He looked down to see his worried girlfriend looking up at him.

"Hmm?"

"I was calling you for like two hours!" Robbie laughed inwardly at her being dramatic.

"I'm sorry, I was thinking."

"But your face is redder than my hair!" Robbie thought about this and supposed that he was mad at life and all the things he couldn't do. He was thinking of reasons that Cat always had something better than him and someone better than him to do it with. Is Cat cheating on him? No, she couldn't be.

"I'm hungry, is all." He said clearing his throat.

"Oh."

"Let's go eat.

"Kay, kay!" Cat grabbed Robbie's hand and dragged him to the car.

**A/N: What'd you think? Ok, I know I was mean to Robbie, but it'll be okay. Maybe. Possibly.**


	2. Jalapeño Fire

The couple walked into Jalapeño Fire restaurant.

"Table for two, please." Robbie told the waiter.

"Right this way, sir." He led them to a back table by the window so they could see the sun setting on the beach.

"That's pretty!" Cat exclaimed, sitting down.

"It is, isn't it? Just like a certain girl I know."

"Who is it?" Cat asked.

"I can't say." Robbie said while chuckling.

"That's so mean! I bet it's not even me!" Cat slouched in her chair and opened the menu.

"It is you, Cat." Robbie said exasperated. She laughed.

"I knew I would get you to say it!" Robbie rolled his eyes. The couple went through the menus. "What are you getting?" Cat asked.

"Mmn… I don't know. What about you?"

"I'm getting steak sautéed in onions, mushrooms, and jalapenos."

"That's going to be spicy." Cat set her menu on the table.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that and we definitely aren't at Jalapeño Fire!"

"You need to stop hanging around Jade." Robbie muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Robbie shook his head.

"Nothing." He quickly replied. Cat smiled and leaned over to peck Robbie on the lips. The waiter came back over ready to take their orders. When the food arrived, Robbie dug in. Cat, on the other hand tasted her food and shrieked softly. "Damatter?" He asked pointing his fork in her direction.

"Hot! It's so spicy!" Robbie squinted his eyes and refrained from saying I told you so.

* * *

><p>"This is it. This is Cat's house." Tori said pointing to the bright pink mansion in front of her.<p>

"This is a blown up doll house." Jade said inspecting the pavement for her name.

"What are you doing, Jade?"

"I'm looking for my name. Cat has a list of her friends engraved in the pavement."

"Ohh! I wonder if I'm up there!"

"I wonder if I'm up there." Jade mocked.

"I don't talk like that!" The gold gate closed and a siren sounded.

"Who's there?" A voice boomed. A few seconds later, giggles filled the air. "Jadey! Tori!" The French doors opened to reveal Cat in a yellow robe.

"Why is your house so damn bright?"

"Don't be a gank." Tori scolded Jade.

"Then don't be a whore!" Cat gasped at Jade's comment.

"Jadey!"

"Well she is!"

"And who would I be fu-" Tori abruptly stopped all conversation because Cat frowned. "Guess who's your co-star?"

"Who?" Cat inquired.

"Me!" Tori held her arms out.

"Yay! Yay!" She hugged the taller girl.

"Yay." Jade said bluntly. "Now can we come in before people start taking pictures of you half naked?" Cat stepped aside and the two girls filed in.

"Welcome to my house!"

"Are there any dolls in here?"

"Why would there be dolls?" Tori shook her head at her two friends' interaction. "You want a juice box?"

"Sure." Tori said. The two girls followed Cat through her maize of a house and when they got to the kitchen, they sat at the bar.

"Got any wine?" Jade questioned. Cat nodded and brought out some red wine. They all took a glass of wine.

"Cat."

"Whatty?"

"Guess what I got."

"A present?" Jade laughed.

"No, Kitten. I got the script!" Cat snatched the script from Tori and read it.

"This is ironic…" Cat said.

"How so?" Jade asked taking the script from Cat. She smirked.

"Tell me!" Tori pushed.

"Well, you are Holly in the movie right?" Jade asked Tori. Tori nodded her head. "And Cat is Sheila."

"Yep." Cat cut in.

"Well, Shelia and Holly are best friends. Sheila's unnamed boyfriend was Holly's ex. They go to a party together and Holly spills wine all over Shelia and she goes to the bathroom to clean up. When she comes back Holly and her boyfriend are nowhere to be found so she looks through the house. When she gets to the bathroom they are doing the nasty." Jade smirks as Tori soaks it in.

"Wow…" Tori said. "That _is_ ironic." Cat nodded her head. The girls sat in silence when Jade spoke up.

"And that's just the first scene. Moving on. So, I heard Robbie proposed to you and you said no." Cat nodded her head.

"Why'd you say no?" Tori asked.

"I-I don't know. I can't be focused on the wedding which comes with paparazzi and focus on the movie at the same time which comes with paparazzi. That leads to double the stress _and_ paparazzi! I can't handle that, Tori. I love Robbie, I really do, but…"

"But what?" Jade snapped.

"I-I don't know…" Cat said near tears.

"Don't cry." Tori comforted. "I'm sure Robbie understands." Cat flung herself into her friends and started crying.

"I just don't know what to do!"

* * *

><p>"I think we should take a break"<p>

"A break from what?"

"Each other." Robbie stated, stone faced.

**A/N: So, I've been gone a while and I'm so sorry. I was in the hospital for most of that time and struggling to complete school work. But, I'm back so, HOPEFULLY updates will be frequent.**


	3. AN

This story and my others will have to be put on hold for awhile until I find my flash drive. I'm so sorry for the inconvenience. I had it when school ended, then I left the country and I totally forgot where it was when I returned. It has to be in my room somewhere or at least in this house. Do not give up hope because I am currently rewriting the chapters in case I don't find that buster again. Thanks for the reviews and I hope you stay with this story. But to make up for it, I have a new story called Forbiddon! Look out for it please.

3 Cj


End file.
